comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Parker (Jessica Drew) (Earth-1056)
Jessica Drew is the female clone of Peter Parker, who became the Spider-Woman. History Hydra's Assassin After being arrested for his crimes, the psychotic Jackal had convinced the US government to let him redeem himself by creating a number of clones of multiple heroes to serve the government however they see fit. However, this was a ploy since Hydra "Attacked" his lab and stole the clones, turning them into personal assassins. Most were killed, but a female clone of Peter Parker was spared when she met her template: Peter Parker. She chose to become a hero called Spider-Woman. She took the name Jessica Drew and became a private investigator. Powers And Abilities Powers Her powers include: * Superhuman Strength: Spider-Woman's muscular density and strength have been extraordinarily enhanced and enable her to lift about 7 tons. * Superhuman Speed: Spider-Woman is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Spider-Woman's musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can exert herself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair her. * Superhuman Durability: Spider-Woman's body is somewhat tougher and more resistant to injury than an ordinary human's, although she is far from invulnerable. She is capable of withstanding impact forces that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with only mild to moderate discomfort. * Superhuman Agility: Spider-Woman's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. * Superhuman Reflexes: Spider-Woman's natural reaction time and reflexes are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. * Superhuman Flexibility: Spider-Woman's body is extraordinarily limber and her tendons and connective tissues are twice as flexible as the average human being's, despite the augmented musculature and its enhanced strength. * Superhuman Hearing: Spider-Woman's hearing is superhumanly acute and enables her to detect sound at virtually any frequency, and she's been known to detect, sort out, and correctly identify sounds through thick steel doors, and across considerable distances. * Contaminant Immunity: Spider-Woman's metabolism rapidly creates powerful immunities to all forms of toxins, poisons and drugs, after an initial exposure that usually makes her dizzy. Her body is totally immune to radiation. * Wall-Crawling: Spider-Woman's limbs can adhere to surfaces via electrostatic attraction. Spider-Woman can hold and carry a considerable amount of extra weight while sticking to walls without falling off; it's safe to assume that the weight she can carry is dozens of times her own, and the limits of how long she can do this before fatigue sets in are still unknown. * Venom Blasts: Her body possesses an inordinate amount of bio-electricity that she has learned to channel and discharge through her hands, in controlled bursts of what she calls "Venom Blasts". These energy projections vary in power; they mostly affect the nervous system in humans. Spider-Woman can regulate them from simply a stun to potent enough to kill an average-sized man in the same way that a lightning bolt could kill him. * Pheromone Secretion: Her metabolism generates certain types of pheromones that can create fear, elicit attraction and/or repulsion on others, depending on unknown factors which might include gender and mood. This ability appears to be dormant at the moment.17 * Self-Propelled Flight(?): When Jessica submitted to Hydra to augment her powers, the process allegedly enhanced her limited flight powers, making her capable of full flight.18 However, it was eventually revealed that the Skrull Queen Veranke replaced Jessica immediately following this procedure, so it was the disguised Veranke who actually demonstrated flight powers. Since her return, it has not been made clear whether Jess also received this enhancement, or merely retains her old gliding abilities. Abilities * Master Martial Artist: Jessica is a highly experienced fighter trained in armed and unarmed combat under the Taskmaster. Her tactics integrate different methods utilized in Karate, Boxing, Capoeira, Judo and swordfighting. * Skilled Spy: She is also extensively trained in espionage, covert operations and stealth. * Skilled Acrobat: She is a superb athlete and an Olympic-level gymnast. * Multilingual: Due to her Hydra espionage training, she is fluent in several languages, including Russian, Japanese, French, Spanish, Portuguese, Korean and German. * Skilled Investigator: Jessica is a seasoned private detective. Category:Earth-1056 Category:Avengers (Earth-1056) Category:Hydra (Earth-1056) Category:Secret Identity Category:Females Category:Mutates Category:Clones Category:Single Characters Category:Private Detectives Category:Private Detective Category:Created by Spencerdude95 Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Energy Blasts Category:Flight Category:Pheromone Release Category:Wall Crawling Category:Electrokinesis Category:Super Senses Category:Super Agility Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Multilingual Category:Arachnid Traits Category:Homosexual Characters